


Hope

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Hope

When you first heard the name ‘The Fallen Champions’ and 'The Flightless Crows’ you felt a pang of regret inside your heart. You knew that the volleyball team of Karasuno was good. They had the right amount of passion and dedication, but they just couldn’t get the wind under their wings. When they faced the iron walls of Datekou their mentality was crushed. And while you tried to remain optimistic even you had lost hope in the team you had admired the most.

You felt especially sad for your friend Nishinoya. The loud and boisterous guy suddenly grew eerily silent after their defeat. Uncharacteristic, you found as you couldn’t hear or see him around in school. Only later you would learn that he was suspended for fighting. A feat which was even more unlikely for the male who, despite his abundance of energy and hotheadedness would never lash out like that. 

Hope returned, however. Barely a year later and Karasuno was working its way back to the top again. Your sadness and disappointment slowly replaced itself for a silent cheer inside of your heart. One you didn’t dare to express out loud in fear of jinxing their winning streak.

“Rolling thundeeeee-rrr!” with a loud growl the boy rolled over the ground, sending the ball perfectly back to the position of the setter. Tumbling over the libero smoothly got on his feet again, proudly standing up. Ever so nimble on his feet he turned around to the audience, to the side where you were watching him. “For you, [Reader]!” he called with a thumbs up and a smirk. 

Their opponents who are warming up at the other side of the net stared at the Karasuno team in surprise. You couldn’t blame them. The new Karasuno team was a lively bunch, brimming with excitement and overflowing with passion. It was hard not to be drawn in by them. In your eyes, however there was only Nishinoya. Small as he was he was definitely the battery of the team, managing to change the whole mood with his antics. 

“Did that libero just?” one of the spectators mumbled slowly when the realisation slowly dawned in on them. 

“No matter, he actually looked really cool despite that lame catchphrase,” another whispered back. You smirked, puffing your chest forward in pride. 

Every game you had watched, clutching your heart tightly as you hoped that they would fly. When the team had lost last year you had feared that this would be the end of Karasuno’s volleyball team, that you wouldn’t be able to see Nishinoya’s rolling thunder again. You realised now that you had nothing to worry about. The new Karasuno soared and had no planning on landing just yet.

“Good luck!” You yelled back at the libero who beamed back at you. Losing his cool composure for just a moment only to return with something less natural and more awkward. Typical, and you were glad for it because it meant that he was back to normal once more. 

Feeling your cheeks blush up a little you continued to look over the warm up practise of your favourite team. Their mood had shifted. Where it had been tense and anxious earlier the team was now heavy with determination and intensely focused. A pride swelled up in your chest, thinking of how much the team has grown in strength, but forever stayed themselves. How Nishinoya had managed to change this all with his silly, yet effective, barrel-roll. This was the Karasuno you loved.

And it wasn’t only the team’s morale Nishinoya changed. Your worries earlier faded away as you watched the new crows practise their set ups. Confidence swelled up in you and you knew; this time they were going to make it


End file.
